Butterflies
by TinaLynne
Summary: {SC} 'She found it amazing how much could change in one night--she felt like a light bulb had been turned on in her head and she finally realized how strong her feelings were for him...'
1. Butterflies

Butterflies  
  
Pairing- Speed/Calleigh   
  
Rating- R  
  
Disclaimer- I love Calleigh and Speed but I don't own them: I'm just   
  
playing with them for a little while!  
  
Spoilers- small reference to Double Cap in last chapter  
  
It was only 8 in the morning in Miami--the clear blue sky held the promise of a hot day to come. Calleigh Duquesne and Tim Speedle were both feeling a bit over-dressed for the weather as they walked toward the crime scene of their newest case. Calleigh sighed inwardly, wishing that she were on the beach reading a book and drinking iced tea.   
  
"People shouldn't be made to work on days like these," she said to Tim. He grinned at her.   
  
"If that were the case, we'd never have to work, Cal!"   
  
"Good point. I guess I'm just in a funny mood today--work is the last place I want to be." Calleigh said wistfully. She was glad to be working with Speed, they bounced off each other really well but when Horatio had gone over the case file with her this morning she knew it was going to be long one.  
  
" I can understand that," Tim replied, "especially when it's a case like this one." Both of them were mentally preparing themselves for what lay ahead. They knew their case involved a pregnant woman who had been found unconscious, her nearly full-term fetus surgically removed and nowhere to be found. Every case was difficult in it's own way but they knew that this one would be especially emotional. Her husband was distraught but was unfortunately also a suspect--Speed and Calleigh would have to investigate all avenues in order to solve this case.   
  
Speed raised the yellow police tape surrounding the crime scene so Calleigh could step under it and then went under himself. Once inside, Speed began photographing the scene, while Calleigh collected blood samples and fingerprints. 30 minutes later they were finished and Tim was more than ready to leave.   
  
He found himself looking at the photographs on the mantle while he waited for Calleigh to pack up her kit. The smiling faces of Ryan and Emma Pratt and their 2-year old daughter looked back at him. He found it amazing how quickly lives could change. These people looked so innocent and were just building a life and a family when the unthinkable happened. None of them could have predicted things turning out this way. Tim silently vowed to find out who did this and hoped that when he did it wouldn't be too late to save the baby.   
  
"You ready?" Calleigh's voice made him jump, as he was brought back to the present. "Tim, are you okay?" She asked, the concern showing in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tim said, forcing a smile. "I just can't believe how many sick bastards are walking the streets. We've got to get this one Cal." Calleigh gave his arm a gentle squeeze and smiled at him.  
  
"We've done all we can here, let's go back to the lab and see what we can find, okay? After that, we'll go to the hospital and see if Ryan and Emma are up to some questions." Tim nodded and with one last look at the picture-filled mantle, he led the way out the door.   
  
  
  
"Where's the little girl, do we know that?" Tim asked, as they headed out into the sunshine.   
  
  
  
"She's staying with her grandparents right now. She was there when it happened but Horatio said it seems as though she was sleeping the entire time. Ryan apparently found her sleeping in her bed when he returned home. Whoever did this did it very quietly--they knew what they were doing and what they wanted. They also had the precision of a qualified surgeon."   
  
  
  
"Are you thinking black market?" Tim asked, as he loaded their gear into the back.   
  
  
  
"Could be black market, of course. So many people want babies and are willing to pay a bundle for one. It could also be the work of an individual who wanted a baby of their own. Of course the husband is a possibility but so far he's got a solid alibi and Alex said he appeared completely distraught; but you never know these days. There are so many good actors out there posing as ordinary citizens." Calleigh shuddered. "I just can't imagine what that poor woman is going through right now. She was about to give birth and now she's left with no baby and no real answers as to where the baby went."  
  
  
  
"No one should have to go through this. I think the big fear here is that whoever did it could strike again. If it is a black market operation then who's to say we aren't going to be investigating more cases just like this one?" At that, Calleigh looked at him sadly and got into the driver's seat, buckling her seatbelt.  
  
  
  
"I hope you're wrong about that, Tim. Now let's get outta here--I want to get this stuff to the lab right away and get to the bottom of this one."   
  
The day was a long one for Speed and Calleigh and it didn't bring them any closer to an answer. Calleigh felt like time was not on their side but they were doing all they could with what they had to work with. Horatio had assured her on his way out that she was doing a great job, despite the fact that they were still at a loss to explain what happened to the baby. The evidence just wasn't adding up yet.   
  
She couldn't stop thinking about what it must be like to lose a child like that--losing a child would be hard under any circumstances but to have it stolen from your womb is unimaginable. These thoughts kept pushing her to go through the evidence one more time to find the one clue that was eluding her. She was concentrating so hard on the papers spread out in front of her that she didn't know Tim was in the room until he was standing right in front of her, holding a paper bag in front of her face.  
  
  
  
"Hungry?" he asked. Calleigh smiled, happy for a reprieve.   
  
  
  
"Definitely! What've you got?"  
  
  
  
"Sushi from that place on the corner, I know how much you like the stuff and if you're involved in this case as much as I think you are then you probably skipped dinner." Tim handed her the bag and she dug into it without hesitation.  
  
  
  
"You know me well," she said with a grateful grin. "This case has reeled me in and I'm just so frustrated that we haven't got any leads."  
  
  
  
"Let's take a break then. You've got sushi and I've got a burger so let's just give this a rest and get our minds off it for awhile." Tim said, opening his own paper bag and taking a bite of his cheeseburger.  
  
  
  
"No sushi for you?" Calleigh teased, knowing full well that Tim would rather die than eat sushi. He just rolled his eyes at her. She put the papers she was reading aside and began to eat. "Thanks so much for this Tim, I really needed it."   
  
  
  
"My pleasure--this case is a tough one and I figured you'd need a breather, not to mention some food. I know I did." Tim proceeded to down the burger in about 30 seconds flat and then moved onto the fries. Calleigh watched him with amusement. He really was adorable in a scruffy sort of way. Even though she was known to give him a hard time about his somewhat unkempt appearance, it was part of what made him so attractive to her. She had to admit that in his case, she kind of liked it when he had a bit of stubble on his face and sometimes wondered what it would be like to feel it against her skin.   
  
"What?" Tim looked at her quizzically and Calleigh felt a blush rising to her cheeks, not realizing she'd been studying him so intensely.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking I really don't feel like working anymore tonight." Calleigh said, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here then." He responded with a grin. Calleigh looked around at all of the paperwork she still had to go through and sighed.  
  
  
  
"I've got too much to do still, Tim. I wanted to go through everything one more time before I went home."  
  
  
  
"Why, so you can go to bed and dream about the case? Those dreams wouldn't be so sweet Calleigh. That's the stuff nightmares are made of, you know. I think it's important that work isn't the last thing on your mind before you go to sleep." Tim said, a very serious look on his face. She knew he was right--some of the stuff they saw on the job was definitely nightmare material.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, you know. Sometimes I've had revelations about cases just as I'm drifting off to sleep. I find it's a good time to think." Calleigh tried to reassure him.   
  
  
  
"Finish up your food and then I'm taking you somewhere to get your mind off of this." Tim insisted. As much as Calleigh wanted to go wherever he would take her, she knew that she shouldn't do it. Tim saw her look of hesitation. "No way am I going to leave you here to pore over this case for the millionth time--no arguments." He smiled at her and Calleigh felt herself melt inside. She knew she wasn't going to win this one.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay. Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
  
  
"That's a surprise. You'll like it, don't worry." Calleigh went to work on her sushi, feeling the butterflies flutter around in her stomach at the thought of spending an evening with Tim. She just wished she knew what he was thinking right now.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Surprise!

Butterflies  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Speeding down the highway on the back of Tim's motorcycle, Calleigh was in heaven. She hadn't been on many motorcycles and this was her first time on Speed's but she realized she loved the feel of it. She felt so free. He still hadn't told her where they were going so she decided to just enjoy the surprise. In the meantime she was just reveling in the nearness of him, as she clung to his waist and held on tightly to him she thought that she wouldn't mind staying like this forever.   
  
Calleigh had closed her eyes so she didn't know they'd arrived at their destination until the bike started to slow down. She looked around and realized he'd taken her to the carnival that was in town for the week. She'd always wanted to come and check it out but was always too busy with work so she ended up missing it every time. Speed parked the bike and took off his helmet, as she did the same.   
  
  
  
"Surprise!" He said to her, smiling broadly. This was a side of him she rarely saw.  
  
  
  
"This is so cool, Tim. I haven't been to a carnival in...I don't know how long, actually." Calleigh said, practically grinning from ear to ear. She took his breath away, her cheeks rosy from the night air and her long hair windblown in a way he found incredibly sexy.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm glad I thought of this then. I always mean to come to these things but I hardly ever get the chance. I hope you like going on the rides, Cal." With that, he put his arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the entrance.   
  
  
  
It turned out that Calleigh loved the rides even more than Speed did and dragged him on nearly all of them. After two hours of it he had to admit he was feeling a little queasy so he suggested going on the Ferris wheel in order to take a break from all of the upside-down roller-coaster rides Calleigh seemed to adore. They made it to the top of the wheel and then the ride stopped to let more people on. They just sat back admiring the view--it was a beautiful starry night and the stress of the day was long forgotten to them both. Calleigh turned to Speed, her eyes shining.  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you brought me here--this really beats sitting in the crime-lab."   
  
  
  
"I agree. It also beats going home to an empty apartment, don't you think?" Speed replied, looking into her eyes. Calleigh was suddenly feeling very vulnerable staring back at his unwavering gaze. She just wasn't prepared for the feelings that were coming over her tonight. She had always liked Tim and been attracted to him on a level above friendship but they worked together, very closely sometimes, and she never wanted to endanger that relationship for something that might not work out.   
  
Calleigh hadn't even been sure how he felt about her but judging from the way he was looking at her right now, he felt more than friendship too. He was making her feel warm all over right now and she had to look away. Her hands were in her lap and he reached over and grabbed one, holding it in his own.   
  
"What is it, Calleigh?" he asked, concerned that she seemed to be pulling away. He had felt like they had really been connecting tonight.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I wonder what we're really doing here?" Calleigh replied, meeting his eyes again briefly before looking away again, her emotions getting the better of her.  
  
  
  
"We're having a great time at the carnival and forgetting all about work. I just want us to have fun tonight." Speed gave her hand a squeeze and then returned it to her lap. Calleigh let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and had to admit she felt disappointed. Part of her had been sure he was going to declare his feelings for her but for some reason he had backed off. She knew she had to somehow let him know how she felt but before she could respond the ride lurched forward and they were on their way back down.   
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the ride; each lost in their own thoughts. Speed was a bit confused about Calleigh right now. He really liked her but he felt like he was getting mixed messages from her. Was she just being a friend or was there more beneath the surface? Whatever the answer, tonight was going to be a night for them to both relax and the last thing he wanted was to create more stress for either of them.   
  
When the ride ended Speed got out first and offered Calleigh his hand. She took it, giving him a small smile and Speed was pleasantly surprised when she didn't let go right away. Hand-in-hand they walked through the crowd toward the booths. Speed led her to the booth with darts and balloons and she looked at him in surprise.   
  
  
  
"Are you really going to waste your money in here--I'm pretty sure they're all rigged." Calleigh whispered. Speed just smiled at her and reached for his wallet.  
  
  
  
"I know they're rigged but I'm really good at this one---"  
  
  
  
"Hey sir, you want to win a present for your pretty girlfriend there?" interrupted the young man in the balloon booth.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll give it a shot," Speed said, not bothering to correct his assumption that he and Calleigh were a couple. He tossed some tickets onto the counter and the man gave him a handful of darts. Speed gave Calleigh a wink and proceeded to throw each of ten darts, only missing one balloon. A few minutes later, they walked away from the booth, Calleigh carrying a big teddy bear and Speed smirking at the vendor's surprised expression.   
  
"I always like giving those guys a run for their money--they rip off so many people. Believe me, I've wasted enough money over the years to know!" Calleigh smiled at him. He really was like a kid right now and she loved seeing him like this. Most of the time at work he was so serious and seemed to rarely let his guard down. She could always joke around with Eric but Tim wasn't nearly as easy-going around her. She was getting to know him in a different way and she really liked this side of him--a lot.  
  
  
  
"Feel like goin' on one more ride? I know we've been on most of the good ones."   
  
  
  
"Have you got one in mind?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"How about the log ride? It's still pretty warm out and if we sit in the right spot we won't get soaked."  
  
  
  
"You're like a kid in a candy store, aren't you?" Speed teased her.  
  
  
  
"I've always loved the rides and it's so rare to find someone who loves to go on them with me--don't ruin this for me, please!" Calleigh gave him a big smile and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
  
  
"How could I resist? Let's go." The line for the ride had been too long earlier but things were starting to wind down so they only had to wait for about five minutes. They got on and Calleigh was pretty sure they wouldn't get too wet in that particular seat. Speed had his doubts, but what the hell--it's only water! His suspicions were correct and by the end of the ride they were both drenched.   
  
Calleigh had starting shrieking at the top of her lungs every time they'd been hit by water and he couldn't stop laughing at her so by the end of it they were both laughing and totally soaked. They both got out and tried to compose themselves. Calleigh unzipped her bag and got out a tissue and mirror so she could wipe off the makeup she knew must be all over the place.   
  
  
  
"Well, aren't I sight for sore eyes!" she cried and went to work, as Speed squeezed the water out of Calleigh's soaked teddy bear. The water had taken off most of her makeup already so she didn't have much to worry about--Speed thought she'd never looked more beautiful than she did right now. He wasn't a big fan of makeup and had to admit he preferred this more natural look on Calleigh. He knew better than to say that, of course.   
  
Satisfied that she'd done all she could, Calleigh zipped up her purse and reached for the bear. Speed handed it to her and Calleigh's butterflies came back when she saw how his shirt was clinging to his chest. She couldn't believe all of these new feelings that were developing just from being near Speed tonight.   
  
She also saw the way he was looking at her and realized her own top was leaving little to the imagination right now. He had desire in his eyes, pure and simple and Calleigh wondered if she should do something about it or just ignore what was becoming clearly obvious to both of them.  
  
  
  
"You ready to go, Cal?" Speed asked her, before she could decide what to do or what not to do. She nodded at him and let him lead her through the dwindling crowd back to his bike. It was still warm enough out that Calleigh didn't even feel cold, despite the fact that her hair and clothing were still quite wet. She had a feeling that Tim's presence had something to do with it too.   
  
She found it amazing how much could change in one night--she felt like a light bulb had been turned on in her head and she finally realized how strong her feelings were for him. It was hard not knowing exactly what his thoughts were though and she knew she had to find out before she went crazy wondering. When they reached his bike instead of reaching for her helmet Calleigh leaned against the seat and looked up at Speed, a question in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously, moving closer to her.  
  
  
  
"Do you like me, Tim?" Calleigh asked him in a small voice. He was taken aback, not expecting her to be so direct with him.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do, why would you ask me that?" Calleigh smiled softly at his apparent confusion.  
  
  
  
"I don't mean it like that. I know you like me as a friend but is it any deeper than that for you?" Speed felt like he was getting lost in her eyes right now so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment--grabbing her by the waist he pulled her close and kissed her.   
  
TBC... 


	3. Magic Moment

Butterflies  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
It was a soft kiss but it still managed to take Calleigh's breath away when their lips parted a few seconds later. They just looked into each other's eyes for a moment and without another word their lips met again. This kiss started out the same as the last, very soft and sweet. Speed could feel his heart hammering away in his chest and realized he hadn't felt this way in years.   
  
A wave of excitement moved through him when Calleigh deepened the kiss and he smiled, realizing that he had wanted this for so long and couldn't believe it was actually happening. He let his hands wander down her body, as Calleigh ran her fingers through his hair. As the kiss grew more and more passionate she felt like she was going to explode with happiness, her emotions were so strong right now. They finally broke the kiss and Calleigh lay her head against Speed's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.   
  
"I guess I have my answer." Calleigh said, smiling up at him. Speed hugged her closely to him and she hugged him back. It just felt so right and he never wanted to let go of her.   
  
"I've had feelings for you for a while, Calleigh." Speed admitted. "I was just afraid to act on them because I didn't think you'd feel the same way." Calleigh looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"Why would you say a thing like that, Tim?"  
  
"You're so beautiful and vivacious---I'm the scruffy introvert. It just doesn't seem like a match made in heaven, you know?"  
  
"Shut-up, Tim" Calleigh said, and cut-off his response with another kiss that lasted a lot longer than the previous one. Speed gently pushed Calleigh against his bike, lifting her onto the seat and she wrapped her legs around him, bringing them even closer together. She moaned softly as he nuzzled her neck and shivered from the sensation of it.  
  
"Are you cold, Cal?" Speed stopped what he was doing to look at her and fingered her damp hair.  
  
"No, it's not from being cold, Tim." Calleigh told him, a playful look on her face. Their moment was disturbed when a group of teenagers noisily made their way into the parking lot from the fairgrounds. The kids eyed them curiously and continued walking by them to a nearby car. Calleigh let out a giggle and pulled Speed's lips to hers once more for a quick kiss.   
  
"We've got to get out of here--I kind of forgot that we're in a public place after all." Speed looked at her, disappointed, but he knew that she was right. They were carrying on like a couple of teenagers and they couldn't stay out here all night---though he wished otherwise.  
  
"You want to just go back to the lab and get your car?" Speed asked, hoping she would say no. Calleigh saw his expression and shook her head.  
  
"It's going to be pretty cold riding on the bike with wet clothes, why don't we go get a coffee or something and dry off before we head back?" She didn't want to part with him any more than he did with her but she also knew that the night was bound to end soon. Work awaited them tomorrow and it was getting late.  
  
"Sounds great to me." Speed grinned at her. "Let's go, I know the perfect spot."  
  
Speed took Calleigh to a nearby roadside café he'd been to a few times that he knew would still be open at ten-o'clock at night. The place was pretty quiet though and he was glad of that. It was a bit more private that taking Calleigh to a bar and he knew they'd be able to carry on a decent conversation in a place like this. He led Calleigh to a table in the corner and they spent the next hour just talking.   
  
Speed found he couldn't take his eyes off her and it took all his self-control not to grab her and start making out with her right then and there. Instead, he settled for holding her hand and listening to the sound of her voice as she entertained him with wild stories from her childhood. He noticed she never mentioned her parents but talked a lot about her younger brothers. He had a feeling that there was a dark side to Calleigh's childhood and hoped someday she'd trust him enough to open up about it.   
  
He knew that not everyone had a childhood like his had been. He hadn't really wanted for anything and his parents had both been there for him in every way possible. They weren't perfect but they did their best and he was always grateful for that when he heard stories of what other people had been through.   
  
He'd heard enough about Calleigh to know that her parents were both alcoholics so he could only imagine what she had gone through. Looking at her now, all he wanted to do was make her happy and keep her that way. She wasn't his to protect though and he knew that she could take care of herself. Calleigh Duquesne was a very independent woman and it was going to be tricky trying to fit himself into her life. He was damn well going to try though and he felt like tonight had been a very good start. He just wished the night wouldn't end but knew it was inevitable.   
  
"You look so serious, what's up?" Calleigh asked him, squeezing his hand.   
  
"Well, it's just that it's getting late and we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm not really looking forward to saying goodnight." Speed admitted.  
  
"At least we know we'll see each other tomorrow, that's something right?"   
  
"I have a feeling you're going to throw my concentration way off, Cal--not that I don't want to work the case with you, but---"  
  
"I don't think you'll need to worry about that because we've got so much to do tomorrow I don't even want to think about it right now."  
  
"So I accomplished my mission tonight then. The whole idea was to get your mind off the case and anything you may have left unfinished. It's great to just see you relaxing and having a good time."  
  
"Well Tim, maybe we'll just have to do this more often then." Calleigh said with a smile.   
  
"I can promise you right now, that's not going to be a problem." Speed said, leaning across the table to give her a quick kiss.  
  
They were back in the parking lot of CSI headquarters before midnight. Speed pulled the bike up next to Calleigh's car and turned off the engine. Before she unlocked her car she turned to Tim and he pulled her into his arms for another kiss. He felt the passion rise so quickly it was almost frightening, as he held Calleigh tightly against him.   
  
Five hours ago he never would have thought they'd be doing this but now here they were and he didn't want to be anywhere else. It had been a long time since he had been so turned on by simply kissing a woman and he couldn't get enough of her. It ended though, as all kisses must and after one more kiss, Calleigh got into her car.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," Calleigh smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early Tim!"  
  
"Sweet dreams, tonight Cal. I had an awesome time too." Speed replied, knowing that she would play a starring role in all his dreams tonight. If he managed to sleep at all, that is!  
  
Calleigh drove off with mixed emotions. She was happy, terrified, excited, but mostly just wishing she had asked Tim to come home with her. She knew that would be taking things incredibly fast though and she didn't want to do anything to screw this up. It had been a long time since she'd had feelings like this for anyone. The last time she did it was for someone who turned out to be totally wrong for her. Someone that there was no hope of a future with. She felt like things were different with Tim and could see a future with him.   
  
She had allowed herself to daydream about it sometimes but it was just a fantasy then. Now there was a possibility of some of it maybe coming true. It made Calleigh feel all charged up inside and ready to face whatever was going to come her way. She'd been alone for so long and while she didn't mind being single she was definitely ready for a change. Calleigh had always prided herself on being independent but deep down she really did want to find someone to spend her life with--she was just very particular and always had been.   
  
Being beautiful and blonde and a bit of a flirt sometimes, she had never had a problem attracting men. The problem was that most of the men who flocked her way were definitely not to her liking and just made her feel like an object. She really needed someone who could respect her for who she was and not what she looked like. That was one thing she had always admired about Tim. He always listened to her ideas and didn't brush her off because she was a woman. It was difficult to come by in her line of work and Calleigh always felt like she had to work twice as hard to gain the respect of some of the men around her.   
  
She wondered how things would change between her and Tim at work and hoped that any changes would be for the better. It was very important to her that their newfound feelings didn't endanger their working relationship or have negative effects on those around them. Calleigh pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Right now, she was just going to enjoy these new feelings and take the time to really enjoy them. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she thought about Tim kissing her and she knew that she would indeed have sweet dreams tonight.   
  
TBC... 


	4. Who's to Blame?

Butterflies  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Tim woke up to his alarm early in the morning, feeling surprisingly well rested and more at peace than he had in ages. Calleigh had been the last thing on his mind when he drifted off to sleep and when he awoke in the morning thoughts of the night before brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to see her and knew it would be a long day but he hoped that at the end of it he would be able to spend a little time alone with Calleigh.   
  
He drove into the parking lot and was a bit disappointed that Calleigh's car wasn't there yet. Eric was just arriving though, and looked like he'd had a rough night.  
  
  
  
"Hey man," Eric greeted him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, yourself. What the hell were you up to last night--you look like crap." Tim responded  
  
  
  
"Nice. I can always count on you, Speed. " Eric gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "I had a great night, actually. Went to the bar with some buddies, met a girl..."  
  
  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well, I got her number and am just biding my time before I give her a call. I don't want to seem desperate but I really can't wait to see this girl again. Her name is Angela." Eric was clearly smitten and Tim was happy for him. Eric never had a problem finding girls to party with but he'd never seen him this excited about a woman before. He could certainly relate, since Calleigh was the first woman to really get his heart pumping in years.   
  
They started to walk into the building when Calleigh drove into the lot and parked her car. Tim and Eric walked over to her car and Tim made an effort to control the excitement he felt at seeing Calleigh.   
  
"Hey guys," Calleigh drawled. "Aren't I the lucky one, having two handsome men escort me into work." She fixed her big blue eyes meaningfully on Tim and he felt his face go red. Eric just shook his head and laughed at her, not noticing Tim's reaction.  
  
The three of them walked into the building and went into the lunchroom to get some coffee. Tim eyed Calleigh as Eric told her about the new woman he'd met and thought that she'd definitely put some extra effort into getting ready for work this morning. She was a little more dressed up than usual and her hair was hanging down her back in loose curls. For his benefit no doubt. Tim didn't know how he'd be able to keep his hands off her today.   
  
Calleigh looked over at him and smiled when she realized he was watching her. Oblivious to the silent exchange going on between his co-workers, Eric headed out the door with his coffee to go meet with Horatio and paused when he noticed Tim and Calleigh weren't following him.  
  
"Coming, guys?" Eric looked at them curiously.  
  
"We're right behind you, I just wanted to ask Tim something about the case before we see Horatio." Calleigh replied, doing her best to sound casual. Eric nodded and the door shut behind him. Not wasting a second, Calleigh reached for Tim and gave him a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with equal passion, as Calleigh's arms went around his neck, pulling him even closer.   
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today, Cal?" Tim asked her breathlessly, when they finally stopped kissing. He ran his fingers through her blonde curls. "I love your hair like this, too."  
  
Calleigh snuggled up to him and put her face against his chest. "I'm glad you like." She said. Then she sighed. "I guess we should go, before Eric comes back to look for us."   
  
"You're right and as much as I'd like to, we just can't do this all day--we won't get any work done at all." Tim said at her, tracing the outline of her lips with his thumb. "So, we behave ourselves for the rest of the day--agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Calleigh replied, "All we've got to do is make it through the work day and then the night is ours." They managed to pry themselves away from each other and high-tailed it out of there.  
  
After they updated Horatio on their progress with the case, Calleigh and Tim went to the lab to go over all of the evidence they'd had processed the day before. They hadn't been able to speak with Emma and Ryan either so that was next on the list. Emma had been released from the hospital this morning and was getting settled in at home. As much as Calleigh hated the idea of disturbing her at a time like this she knew that it was crucial to get the story first-hand. They'd read the initial police reports but the details were hazy and maybe she would remember more as the shock wore off.   
  
Unfortunately, whoever had done this hadn't left any evidence of their identity behind. For that reason, Tim suspected it was an inside job. There had been no signs of forced entry or a struggle. It had been late in the evening so Tim found it difficult to believe that Emma would have left the door unlocked when she was home alone with a two-year old child. Tim and Calleigh both knew that speaking with Ryan and Emma could shed some new light on a case that was nearly void of clues.   
  
A couple of hours later Tim and Calleigh were sitting in the living room of Emma and Ryan Pratt sipping the tea Emma had made for them. Their little girl Kate was quietly playing with her dolls on the floor and everything seemed eerily normal. It was hard to believe what had happened here less than two days ago.   
  
After a few questions about where exactly Ryan had been the night the baby had been stolen and what he'd found when he came home, it was Emma's turn to tell her story. She tearfully recounted everything she could remember about that night but was apologetic that she didn't remember very much. Calleigh felt the tears come to her own eyes at the end of it and blinked to keep them from overflowing. She normally didn't let cases get to her but this one was harder than most. Tim, on the other hand, was not phased by Emma's story.   
  
Something wasn't sitting right with him and he just couldn't figure out what it was yet. Watching them together Speed could tell that Ryan was grief-stricken over his loss and crazy about his wife but something about Emma's body language was suggesting she felt otherwise. There was something fake about her and Tim had a feeling that the more they knew about Mrs. Pratt the closer they'd be to solving this case. Neither Ryan nor Emma could think of anyone they knew who would want to do this but Tim told them that they would still be questioning their friends and family in order to explore every avenue possible.   
  
Before they left Calleigh gently questioned Kate, quickly learning that she really had been sleeping that night and hadn't seen or heard a thing. Calleigh was relieved about that. Whatever happened, witnessing the abduction of her baby sibling wouldn't scar this little girl. Calleigh and Tim thanked the couple for their time and once outside Tim turned to Calleigh.  
  
"Something's not right with that woman, Cal."  
  
"Of course not, her baby was just stolen from her womb." Calleigh was a little shocked by what Tim was implying.  
  
"It's more than that, I'm sure of it. We need to do some research into her background and find out more about her." Tim paused, seeing Calleigh's expression. "Don't you think she was acting a little strange? I mean, if you were grieving for your baby do you think you'd be that calm? Yeah, she turned on the waterworks at the appropriate time but other than that she seemed pretty normal."  
  
"Everyone reacts to grief in different ways, but I guess you're right. If it were my baby stolen I wouldn't be playing the perfect hostess, offering tea and cookies to the people investigating my case. I'd be in a state of shock, for sure." Calleigh admitted.  
  
"So we've got to go and find out more about these people then. We've got our work cut out for us today, Calleigh."  
  
"That's good, because if we're busy the day will be over before we know it, right?" Calleigh smiled at Tim and his smiled back, opening the door of the Hummer for her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting in and Tim's heart leapt in his chest. He shook his head as he walked to the driver's side and got in, marveling at how little it took for Calleigh to get him going.   
  
Calleigh and Tim split up in order to get their interviews done more quickly. When they met up again in mid-afternoon Tim was bursting to tell Calleigh the new information he'd found.   
  
"She was screwing around on him, Cal." Tim said, as soon as Calleigh walked into the room.  
  
"What? Slow down, Tim---what are you saying?"   
  
"I went to the office Emma was working at until three weeks ago and had a chat with some of her co-workers. Apparently her marriage to Ryan has been on the rocks for a while now and Emma was cheating with a guy at the office. They had been trying to keep it a secret but one day they had been fooling around at work and a co-worker caught them. Emma swore the woman to secrecy and she has kept her silence until today. Emma became pregnant soon after that so her co-worker assumed that Ryan and Emma had patched things up and Emma had ended the affair."  
  
"So did you talk to the guy?" Calleigh asked excitedly.  
  
"That's the thing. This guy, Rick Manning, has disappeared." Tim nodded as Calleigh's eyes widened. "He hasn't been seen since the day before Emma's baby was taken."  
  
"So I guess if we find him then we find the baby."  
  
"Bingo!"   
  
"Are you thinking that Emma was in on this from the beginning, Tim?"  
  
"It would make sense. It's probably his child and the two of them figured out a way to keep the child away from Ryan without letting him know about the affair."  
  
"But how could Emma give up her own child, especially if she's in love with Rick? This is all so twisted."  
  
"We've still got a lot more digging to do in order to find out..." Tim was happy about the break in their case but he knew this might throw a tiny wrench into their plans for the evening. Once they got a solid lead they weren't likely to stop until it panned out. One way or the other they were going to get to the bottom of this case.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Hunger

Butterflies  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon searching for clues as to Rick Manning's whereabouts and came up cold. He'd been reported missing by his sister the day before but police had not been able to track him down. There was no activity in any of his accounts but there had been a large cash withdrawal the day before he disappeared, meaning he could be very far away by now.   
  
After speaking to some of his friends and family, Tim and Calleigh realized he hadn't given any of the people in his life a clue as to what was going on with him. They decided to do a search of his home to try and find some evidence that he had been preparing to take the baby. If Tim's suspicions were correct, Rick was waiting in the wings for Emma to leave her husband and be with him and their child. He refused to believe that Emma was the victim in all of this.   
  
Tim and Calleigh came up with nothing at Rick Manning's residence and at that point they were ready to call it a day. They went back to headquarters and realized that the only thing left to do was confront Emma Pratt and they decided that could wait until tomorrow. Tim made arrangements to have detectives watch the Pratt residence for any unusual activity and then he grabbed Calleigh by the hand.  
  
"Let's go someplace and grab dinner. I want to be alone with you." Calleigh felt her heart beat faster as Tim looked into her eyes.   
  
"Do you want to meet at my place later? I wouldn't mind going home to freshen up first." She said, resisting the urge to kiss him because she knew that someone could walk in on them at any moment.  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Should I come over in about an hour?"  
  
"Works for me," Calleigh said cheerfully. "I'll see you then." Without warning he pulled her into his arms for a hug and just held her for a moment, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. Calleigh closed her eyes, enjoying how it felt being so close to him. She pulled away first and gave him a regretful smile. "I should go, because the sooner I'm ready, the sooner we can begin our evening." Blowing him a kiss, she hurried out the door, leaving Tim smiling somewhat dazedly in her wake.   
  
One hour and five minutes later to be precise, Tim showed up at Calleigh's door, carrying a bouquet of tiger lilies and wearing an uncharacteristic smile on his clean-shaven face. Calleigh opened the door and her eyes lit up at him when she saw the flowers. He handed them to her and kissed her.  
  
"Thanks, Tim. These are beautiful. Come on in." She took his hand and pulled him into her apartment. "Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much but it works for me." Calleigh said modestly. Tim looked around, taking it in, as Calleigh put the flowers into a vase. It was actually a great apartment and Tim thought it definitely suited her.   
  
"I like it, Calleigh. You've got a nice place here." Tim commented, as Calleigh came back into the room.  
  
"Thank-you, now come here." Calleigh took him by the hand and led him over to her couch. "So, I was thinking we could order in," she said, pointing to some take-out menus on the coffee table. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Definitely," he said, putting a hand on her chin and gently pulling her toward him for a kiss. It quickly turned passionate and all of the emotions they'd been holding back during the day were set free in that kiss. Calleigh felt shivers of pleasure as Tim ran his hands over her body and she knew that she wanted him to stay tonight. Right now she really didn't care if they were moving too fast.   
  
Taking the initiative, Calleigh starting undoing the buttons on Tim's shirt and had it open before he even realized what she was doing. She moved from his lips and left a trail of kisses down his neck onto his chest. The sensation of her lips on his bare skin was driving Tim crazy and he put his hands on her face, forcing her to stop and look up at him.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, worried that she'd somehow crossed the line.   
  
  
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I need to make sure we're both wanting the same thing here. Are you sure about this Calleigh?" he asked with a smile, caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sure, Tim. I want you." With that, Calleigh kissed him long and hard and his response was to kiss her with equal passion. Before she knew it, Tim fell back on the couch, pulling her with him so she was on top. They made out for awhile, both feeling like a couple of teenagers and finally Calleigh sat up, straddling Tim's lap.   
  
Tim looked up at her, feeling almost light-headed and couldn't believe they were really together. He had fantasized about this but had never imagined he'd actually have a chance with Calleigh. He felt very lucky and made a promise to himself to never take her for granted. While he watched, Calleigh shed her blouse leaving her bra on and leaned into him for another kiss.   
  
As Calleigh's hand went in between their bodies and started to loosen Tim's belt buckle he knew that if he wanted this to last he would need to stop her before she started. Running his hands down her back, Tim realized that he really wanted to draw this out.   
  
Their first time together would never happen again and the last thing he wanted was a quickie. While he loved the fact that Calleigh was a take-charge kind of woman, apparently even in bed, he decided it was time to take the driver's seat for a little while, so-to-speak and focus some attention on her. Sitting up suddenly, Tim gently pushed Calleigh onto her back, smiling at her surprised gasp.  
  
  
  
"You've got too many clothes on, Calleigh." Tim said, gently tugging on her skirt.   
  
  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you." She said, smiling innocently at him.  
  
  
  
"You first." Calleigh obliged him, unzipping her skirt and letting him pull it off her. Calleigh was feeling so incredibly turned on just watching him, imagining what he was going to do to her and it surprised her that she was allowing this to happen so quickly. Normally when she was with a man she had a hard time letting go and being vulnerable.   
  
When she was young she'd built a wall up around herself and found that it took a while for her to let it crumble, even when she became intimate with someone. She felt safer being the dominant one and most men really didn't have a problem with her taking over. With Tim she could already tell it was going to be different. She fully trusted him and was ready to give herself over to him, body and soul.   
  
Calleigh looked into his eyes and saw love, desire and hoped he could see the same in her own. Calleigh reached for Tim's hands and kissed him, pulling him close to her. Thoughts of dinner were a distant memory, as Tim and Calleigh finally gave in to the passion they'd shared for so long but had never been able to acknowledge until this night.  
  
  
  
Calleigh woke up and smiled, remembering whose warm chest she was resting her head on. She was happy they'd made it from the couch to her bed and wondered how long she'd been sleeping. Then she realized the sound that had woken her up was Tim's stomach grumbling and she started to giggle at him. Tim had been lying there, watching her sleep and starting laughing right along with her.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I can't help it, okay?" He said, putting a mock stern expression on his face. "I did skip dinner, after all. Not that it wasn't worth it." Tim grabbed her hand from his chest and brought her fingers to his lips.   
  
  
  
"It was amazing, Tim. I don't think it's ever been like that for me."  
  
  
  
"You were the amazing one Calleigh." Sitting up, she just laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No really, " he insisted, kissing her forehead and then her lips. Wrapped in his arms, kissing him, Calleigh was amazed at how natural this felt. There hadn't been any of those awkward moments that sometimes happened after sleeping with a person for the first time. It was just right with Tim and she knew this hadn't just been sex for either of them.   
  
She knew she was falling in love with him and while it made her happy, she was also afraid. She was afraid of hurting him and also of losing herself in him and getting hurt as a result. Tim told her that he loved her after they had made love and Calleigh was sure he was genuine. She'd returned the sentiment and just hoped that she didn't regret it.   
  
This relationship was breaking new ground for her in many ways. She wasn't used to things happening so fast and she'd never fallen in love so quickly either. They both knew that it had been building for awhile though. Having known each other for a couple of years, they had developed a somewhat playful, caring friendship. There had always been other feelings there but sometimes it's just easier not to act on them. Calleigh had to admit that it wasn't nearly as fun though.  
  
  
  
"We really should think about food, huh Calleigh?" Tim asked, when they finally came up for air. Calleigh had to agree with him--food would be a good thing right now.   
  
  
  
"Do you feel like Chinese food? I know a great place that's usually pretty fast."   
  
  
  
"I'd love it." Tim said.   
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later they sat in Calleigh's living room feasting on the Chinese food that was spread out on her coffee table.   
  
  
  
"That was awesome," Tim stated, patting his stomach. "I could handle eating like that more often.  
  
  
  
"It was good, but come on, nothing beats a home-cooked meal. Don't you think?"  
  
  
  
"Are you offering to cook for me, Calleigh?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, I like to cook. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you sample my culinary skills sometime." She said teasingly.  
  
  
  
"Baby, I'll do anything you want." Tim responded, feeling the smooth skin of her legs under his fingers. Calleigh closed her eyes at the sensations he was causing.   
  
  
  
"Better be careful, I may take you up on that." She said softly.  
  
  
  
"I'm counting on it." Tim said, capturing her mouth with his.   
  
TBC... 


	6. The Morning After

Butterflies  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Tim ended up spending the night and though they didn't get much sleep, he felt absolutely invigorated the next morning. He looked over at Calleigh, who was still sleeping and wished he could call in sick to spend the day in bed with her. He knew it wasn't possible though.   
  
That was one of the downfalls of loving your job but Tim wouldn't trade it for anything. He relished the feeling of getting to the truth in a case and once he started something he needed to be the one to finish it and didn't like passing it off on someone else. He knew Calleigh felt the same way and also realized that Horatio would catch on pretty quickly if they both called in sick on the same day.   
  
Right now they wanted to keep this between the two of them. They'd talked about that a bit and both agreed that they wouldn't share this with anyone just yet. He knew it would be hard to keep from Delko especially but he was sure going to try. Besides, Calleigh had pointed out that it might be kind of fun having a secret relationship.   
  
They had decided for the time being that when they were working they would behave as they always had toward one anther but outside work they could enjoy each other's company as much as they pleased. Looking at the clock, Tim realized he should probably get going since he needed to stop off at his apartment before work to shower and change. Not wanting to disturb Calleigh's last bit of sleep before the alarm went off, Tim scribbled her a note and left it on the bedside table. He quickly dressed and gave Calleigh a soft kiss on the lips before he left her apartment quietly.  
  
  
  
Not long after Tim left the apartment Calleigh woke up. Realizing she was alone in bed, she was disappointed and a little concerned when she saw that he was gone. They'd had a great time last night so she couldn't believe that he would just leave without saying goodbye. She'd been hoping they could have breakfast together before work. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table she spotted the note he'd left her.   
  
Annoyed at herself for being so insecure she smiled as she read it. It was a sweet note, him just letting her know that their night together had been magic that it was hard for him to leave her this morning but he had to go home before work and would see her soon. Calleigh really felt like this was the start of something wonderful and hoped she didn't do anything to jinx it. She knew that she might be falling for Tim too quickly but she had to admit that there was no going back. Not that she wanted to stop. She was having way too much fun to even think about stopping now.   
  
Horatio called a meeting with his CSIs first thing in the morning to see where everyone was at and give out new assignments if necessary. Everyone was there at 7:30am sharp except for Calleigh. Ten minutes later Horatio was a little surprised, as it wasn't like Calleigh to be late for anything. Tim was a bit antsy himself, wondering if maybe she'd slept through the alarm and was still passed out from the night before. Just as Tim was about to reach for his cell and give her a call, Calleigh flew into the room, out of breath.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Horatio! I slept in and then ran into a bit of traffic. What'd I miss?"   
  
  
  
"We were waiting for you so you didn't miss anything. You're never late so I knew you'd be here any second." Horatio answered, looking at her thoughtfully. Something was different about Calleigh. She'd kind of been off the last couple of days, very distracted. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling Horatio thought she looked even more beautiful than usual. She sat down in the empty chair between Speed and Eric and a look passed between her and Speed that wasn't missed by Horatio. Well, whatever was going on he wouldn't worry about it right now. He knew that if it were something important it would come to light all on its own.   
  
Horatio asked Tim and Calleigh to fill him in on their case and was pleased to find out they'd had a breakthrough yesterday. Tim had also just got the news that Emma had left the house very late last night and had been followed to a nearby motel. Unfortunately, if it was Rick Manning she went to meet, he was staying there under a false name and there was no mention of a man and baby staying in any of the rooms.   
  
When the desk clerk was shown Rick Manning's picture she told the police she honestly didn't know if he was in the motel. He didn't look familiar to her. Emma had stayed there for a few hours and returned to her house before dawn.   
  
Hopefully they would have a revealing talk with her today. They were going to call her in without her husband and hopefully she would shed a little light on the case. If not, they were having the motel watched now as well and Tim said they were prepared to take it room by room if they had to. Horatio asked that they keep him posted and then turned to Eric.   
  
  
  
"Eric, you're with me. I just got the call that there was a drive-by shooting at a fast-food restaurant downtown. Alex is already on the scene."   
  
  
  
"You got it H." Eric replied. Horatio left the room with Eric right on his heels while Calleigh and Tim remained behind.  
  
  
  
"What happened to you this morning?" Calleigh looked a bit embarrassed by his question. "Everything okay?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, everything's fine. I was just in the shower and started daydreaming...I lost track of time is all." Calleigh admitted.  
  
  
  
"Oh...what were you daydreaming about?" Tim asked, a little too eagerly. She shook her head at him, smiling.  
  
  
  
"I think you know."   
  
  
  
"I sure hope I do, otherwise we've got some talking to do, huh?" Tim said teasingly. Calleigh gave him a quick kiss, not able to resist any longer. When she pulled away he gently cupped the back of her head and pulled her toward him until their lips met again. Tim knew it would be harder than he thought keeping things professional at work but he hadn't seen Calleigh since waking up this morning and felt like he was going through withdrawal. Calleigh broke the kiss, laughing softly.  
  
  
  
"We're not doing very well so far, are we?" Tim looked at her guiltily. "We can't even make it five minutes!" Calleigh declared.   
  
  
  
"I couldn't help myself. I missed seeing you this morning, Cal"  
  
  
  
"I feel the same way but if we want to keep this between us we've got to be more discreet or else we're bound to get caught sooner or later. Besides, some things are worth waiting for, right?" She asked, smiling widely at him.  
  
  
  
"Definitely." He softly touched her cheek and then stood up. "Let's go and find out what Emma Pratt is up to today, shall we?"  
  
Calleigh and Tim sat across from Emma Pratt in the interrogation room. Calleigh was asking her more questions about the night the baby had disappeared and Tim could tell she wasn't about to give up anything so he decided to play hardball. Tossing a picture of Rick Manning on the table he asked her if she knew him. Looking thoughtfully at the picture, Emma admitted nonchalantly that he did look familiar and that she believed he worked at her office.   
  
  
  
"We have reason to think you know him a little better than that, Emma." Calleigh said. "We have several witnesses who say you two were having an affair and often carried on at work." Emma glared at her.   
  
  
  
"Look, my personal life is none of your business. Finding my baby is all you need to worry about." Emma snapped at Calleigh. "You're not a mother, are you?"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not but if your baby was stolen I know how you must be feeling right now."  
  
  
  
"There's no way you can know what I'm feeling! If you did, you wouldn't be accusing me of having an affair with this man at a time like this. I'm trying to grieve for my baby."   
  
  
  
"That's exactly it, Emma." Tim interjected. "You don't seem to be grieving at all. In my experience, grieving mothers don't normally get manicures and go on shopping sprees." Emma looked at him with surprise.  
  
  
  
"How do you know what I'm doing? Are you having me followed?" She accused.  
  
  
  
"We've been trying to find your baby, Emma. We're having your whole family followed." Noticing the guilty look that briefly came over Emma's features, Tim continued. "We know you met him last night at the Sleep-Easy Motel near your house. We also know that he has your baby." Emma stared at Tim, a look of disbelief on her face. Without another word she reached into her purse and got out her cell phone. As Emma speed-dialed her lawyer, Tim winked at Calleigh, who smiled back at him. They knew they had Emma for fraud and kidnapping at this point and she knew it too---all they needed was solid proof so they could press charges.   
  
The kidnapping charges would of course be dropped if Rick Manning proved to be the father. The important thing right now was to actually find the baby before Emma could warn Rick. Tim called another detective into the room to stay with Emma while she waited for her lawyer and hoped that she wouldn't take off. They didn't have a legal right to hold her right now and her lawyer would be able to tell her that soon. In the meantime, Calleigh and Tim raced to the motel, calling for police back up, hoping that Rick would still be there.   
  
The clerk at the front desk was very helpful but hadn't been working the night before so she couldn't identify Emma as a visitor to the motel the night before. She did show them a list of the occupants but that didn't help them to narrow things down much. Calleigh asked if any of the guests had complained of a newborn baby crying during the night. The young woman checked her log and looked at them brightly.  
  
  
  
"You're in luck." She said. "There was a report of an infant crying off and on all night in Room 211. It's not the kind of thing we follow up on immediately unless it recurs night after night. Babies do cry, after all." She said smiling. Thanking her for her help, Tim and Calleigh wasted no time and made their way to the second floor.   
  
TBC... 


	7. A Mystery Solved

Butterflies  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Outside room 211 Calleigh squeezed Tim's hand. She knew how much was riding on his hunch and hoped his suspicions were correct. Tim knocked on the door loudly and immediately a baby could be heard crying inside the room. Seconds later, a man they both recognized as Rick Manning answered the door, looking at them curiously.   
  
  
  
"Are you Rick Manning?" Tim asked him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Tim Speedle, with the Miami-Dade Police Crime-lab and this is Calleigh Duquesne. Can we come in for a moment?" Not moving an inch, Rick glanced back into the room as the baby continued to cry.  
  
  
  
"What is it that you need? You woke up my daughter and now she's crying. Do you mind coming back some other time?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." Calleigh said. "We have reason to believe that this child belongs to Emma and Ryan Pratt. We're here to arrest you on kidnapping charges." Knowing he had been caught, Rick stepped aside, allowing Tim and Calleigh to enter the room. Tim signaled the police officer waiting in the hallway and he came into the room to arrest Rick.   
  
As he was being handcuffed and read his rights, Calleigh and Tim went to check on the baby.   
  
The tiny infant was lying on the hotel bed, surrounded by blankets. She looked perfect and well taken care of but was still screaming. Calleigh gingerly lifted her off the bed and cradled the infant close, rocking her gently. Rick watched with alarm as he was being led out of the room.   
  
  
  
"I didn't hurt her, I promise you that. Abby is my child." Calleigh looked at him, as he said this frantically. Something in his eyes told her he wasn't lying. She felt he was a bit of a lunatic, taking custody of his child this way but she knew that he loved her nonetheless. "I would never ever hurt her. Please take care of her."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry," Tim assured Rick. "Abby's going to be okay." He turned to Calleigh, who looked sad and relieved at the same time.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe how crazy people can be, Tim. I mean, why did they have to make things so complicated? All Emma had to do was leave her husband and go be with Rick. Pretty simple if you ask me. Instead, they've put everyone through hell. I wonder what kind of life this little girl will have?" Abby had finally stopped crying and Calleigh sat down on the bed, still holding her. Tim sat down beside her.  
  
  
  
"Well, now that we've found the baby and have Rick and Emma in custody I think we'll be getting the whole story. The person I've got the most sympathy for right now is Ryan. He's about to get the shock of his life." Tim's phone rang just then, causing Abby to wake up and start crying again. Calleigh walked around the room, trying to calm her down as Tim filled Horatio in on what had just happened.   
  
  
  
"H says to take her to the hospital and get her checked out. Child and Family Services will take over from there." Tim said softly, as Calleigh carefully laid the now sleeping infant in her baby seat.   
  
  
  
"I guess she'll probably end up in foster care." Calleigh said, wishing this child had a more stable beginning to her life. She must have been able to sense the tension around her.   
  
  
  
"Probably for a little while but I can guarantee you that Emma and Rick will have her in the end. I doubt that either of them will serve any time for this. Sad to say." Tim shook his head in disgust. "Hopefully Ryan will win full custody of Kate, though." He smiled as he watched Calleigh buckle the baby into her seat. Picking up the carrier, she turned to Tim.  
  
  
  
"Let's go," She said and then saw the way he was smiling at her. "What?" she asked him, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.   
  
  
  
"I was just thinking that you're really good with babies--I never knew that about you." Tim said honestly.  
  
  
  
"I was really close to my aunt while I was growing up and spent lots of time with her children. I needed any excuse to get away from home and my aunt needed the help so I've had some experience with babies. They're so sweet at this age too." Calleigh said, gazing down at Abby sleeping peacefully. Tim noticed a whole different side of Calleigh was emerging around the baby and it made him love her even more. Gathering all of the baby's belongings, Tim and Calleigh left the motel room with Abby in tow.   
  
At the hospital the doctor declared Abby perfectly healthy. They were going to keep her for a day for observation but then she would be released. Into whose custody remained to be seen. Calleigh felt sad leaving Abby behind in the hospital but reminded herself that she was better off there than holed up in a motel room.   
  
Maybe by some miracle she would turn out to be Ryan Pratt's daughter and then she could live with him and Kate. She just thought it would be a tragedy for Emma and Rick to get away with everything but it looked like they might anyhow. They couldn't exactly be prosecuted for kidnapping their own daughter. A DNA test would be performed, as soon as possible and they would figure out how to proceed from there.  
  
By the end of the day, the case was pretty much out of the CSI's hands. Emma and Rick had both confessed to their affair and setting up the "kidnapping" with a surgeon friend of theirs. Emma had admitted that she had convinced herself this baby was Rick's and didn't want her husband anywhere near her. She didn't have a legitimate reason for this, only that she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore and had been planning to leave him very soon.   
  
She had gone to such extreme lengths because she figured such a tragedy would make it easy for their marriage to dissolve and she thought it would be cinch to gain full custody of Kate. Then she would be free to begin her new life with Rick and her daughters. Tim couldn't believe the twisted logic of this woman and prayed that Abby was Ryan's daughter, for her sake. He had already asked for the infant while Emma was in custody even though he knew that she might not be his daughter. He was devastated by his wife's admissions but he was bouncing back quickly so he could be there for the children.   
  
Tim had to admit he was glad this case was over for them now but he knew they'd be keeping an eye on it until the DNA results came back. Tim was on his way to Ballistics where Calleigh was already working on another case for Horatio--there was never a dull moment for them. As Tim walked down the hallway Calleigh barreled around the corner, nearly running into him.  
  
"Whoa!" What's your hurry?" Tim put his hands on Calleigh's shoulders, noticing the tension in her eyes. She had a determined look on her face, like she was on a mission.  
  
"I've just got to run an errand before we leave okay? You don't have to wait for me, Tim. Why don't we meet up later?" Calleigh replied, trying to sound casual.   
  
"What happened? Is something wrong, Calleigh?" Tim asked, not satisfied that she was okay. Looking at Tim's genuine concern, Calleigh realized that if she wanted this relationship to work it would be important to let him in and not keep anything from him.  
  
"It's my dad. He's worn out his welcome at his favorite pub again and he needs someone to pick him up. It's either me taking him home or the police taking him to the drunk tank." Calleigh confessed, feeling the shame she wished would disappear. Tim looked surprised but hadn't lost any of the caring that was in his eyes a moment before. Not asking any questions, Tim put his arm around Calleigh's waist and started walking with her.  
  
"I'll go with you. Something tells me you could use the moral support."  
  
"Tim, you don't need to do that. No one deserves to be subjected to my father when he's like this."  
  
"Yeah, especially not you." Tim pointed out.  
  
"He's my father." Was all Calleigh said in response and Tim nodded at her with understanding. When they got to Calleigh's car she turned to him, looking a bit embarrassed. "Look, take everything my dad says with a grain of salt. He's an old-fashioned southern man and when he's drunk he doesn't really get rowdy but he often says things that I wish he wouldn't."  
  
"I'll remember that." Tim said, wondering what exactly she meant by that comment.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that. And thanks for coming with me, Tim. It really means a lot." Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug before getting into the car.  
  
As Calleigh pulled up in front of her father's pub of choice she felt the familiar feeling of dread come over her. As they walked toward the building, Tim grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. Calleigh felt her heart skip a beat and realized that she was very glad her was with her. They heard her dad before they saw him. He was sitting at the end of the bar, serenading a bartender who was quickly losing patience. She threw Calleigh a grateful look as she and Tim approached.   
  
"Hey Dad. I thought you might need a ride home."  
  
"Lambchop! Come and have a drink with me." Calleigh's father looked absolutely delighted to see her there.   
  
"I can't Dad, I've got plans tonight. I just want to make sure you get home safely." Calleigh shot Tim a glance and her father finally noticed that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Who's this with you, Lambchop?"  
  
"This is Tim, Dad. We work together. You've met him before, don't you remember?" His face looked thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled drunkenly.   
  
"I remember you now. I always thought you were a nice kid and I'm glad you're taking out my girl."   
  
"Thanks," Tim said, not knowing exactly how to respond. Holding her dad's arm, Calleigh started to guide him away from the bar. He was too busy babbling to Tim to notice.  
  
"Maybe you can convince her that she shouldn't be wasting her time working. Think of all the beautiful children that she could be bringing into the world if she would just stop working so hard." Calleigh looked at Tim as if to say I told you so and Tim tried to come to her defense.  
  
"I would actually hate to lose Calleigh's expertise at work, sir. She's very good at her job and it's definitely worthwhile for her to be there. She helps people every day."  
  
"My dad doesn't agree, Tim. He thinks I should be barefoot and pregnant with a man taking care of my every whim."   
  
"I just want you to be happy, Calleigh." Her father replied.  
  
"But Dad, I am happy. Right now work is where I want to be. Children can come later if I choose to have any at all."  
  
"What a waste of a beautiful woman." Her father muttered, as Calleigh opened the car door for him and he piled in. Closing the door behind him with a slam Calleigh looked at Tim with a small smile and gave a small sigh of exasperation.   
  
"Thanks for trying to come to my rescue but there's no changing his mind about this. It's the same every time."  
  
"He loves you and in his own way it seems like he just wants the best for you."  
  
"He's like talking to a brick wall, though. It doesn't matter what I say or how many times I say it--he still doesn't know or care what I want. I'm sorry, it just frustrates me sometimes."  
  
"Don't apologize. Let's just take him home and then we can go do something a little more relaxing." Tim said, smiling at her.   
  
"You've got yourself a deal." Calleigh said, returning the smile. As they drove away, her father fell asleep in the back and started snoring softly. Calleigh was relieved, the last thing she wanted was for him to continue ranting about what Calleigh should or shouldn't be doing with her life. He was on a roll tonight and Calleigh wasn't in the mood. Not that she was ever in the mood to listen to her father's drunken advice.  
  
Two hours later, Tim and Calleigh were laying on her couch, wrapped in a blanket and not much else. They'd turned on a movie after dinner but had quickly lost interest and had focussed on each other instead. Calleigh sighed contentedly and Tim smiled at her.   
  
"That sounded like a happy noise." He said, kissing her on the neck.  
  
"Definitely," Calleigh said, closing her eyes. "I wouldn't mind doing this every night, Tim. Let's forget the rest of the world, okay?"   
  
"I could handle that." He said, continuing to caress her neck with his lips.  
  
"I don't even care what we do, you know. I just like being with you." She sounded very serious and Tim stopped what he was doing to look at her face.  
  
"I want that too, Calleigh."  
  
"Good. I just wanted to know that. I mean, I'm not asking for a commitment or anything but I wanted to hear you say the words."  
  
"I don't mind giving you a commitment." Tim said, grinning at her. "We're only at the beginning here, Calleigh but I know how I feel and I only want to be with you." Calleigh smiled and was surprised to feel tears come to her eyes. Her feelings for him were overwhelming right now, as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
As they kissed, Tim felt a rush of emotions for Calleigh and held her even closer. They both knew that what they were getting into was risky and that their relationship might not succeed but they also knew that what they had was special and worth fighting for. Whatever the future held, they were going to enjoy each moment they had together, hold on tight and not let go.  
  
The End 


End file.
